


a whole new world

by fangedangel (clockworkqueen)



Series: after the storm (post tlj stories) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom, The Last Jedi
Genre: M/M, Stormpilot, The Jacket, babes, because tlj did my boys wrong, both of em, salt fic, what should've happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkqueen/pseuds/fangedangel
Summary: the stormpilot reunion we deserved.





	a whole new world

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so this is absolutely a salt fic cause TLJ did my boys wrong

Rey, Poe. Kylo delivering what should’ve been a death blow and -

Finn gasps, shooting straight up. His head smacks against the lid of a med pod, and he feels trapped, scrambling to get out. 

Finn wonders how long it's been, where he is. But it's near impossible to focus on that, with all the other thoughts swirling through his head. The Resistance won, right? At least for now. Where’s Rey? Is Poe alright? 

Poe.

He feels very alone in that moment, fingers scrambling for some semblance of him, for that jacket that he’d first picked up on Jakku. The jacket that Poe told him to keep. 

It’s nowhere to be found, none of his clothes are, and Finn starts to panic. He climbs from out of the pod, dripping and all, and runs into the hallway. 

The action he finds is unexpected, and Finn finds himself feeling overwhelmed. He puts a hand out against the ship to ground himself, ignoring the stares, the awe. He doesn’t feel like it’s earned. Finn’s about to slump down the wall completely, when he hears his name. 

“Finn?” This voice is filled with awe too, but a different kind. The kind filled with affection, and maybe something a little like love. Finn looks up, a smile spreading across his face. 

“Hey, Poe.” 

Poe’s face looks like the sun. Somehow he’s even more stunning than before as he puts out a hand for Finn to take. He pulls him up, and keeps Finn’s hand in his. 

“It really is you,” Poe breathes. “I could kiss you right now.”

His mouth turns up in a different kind of smile, and Finn doesn’t know if he’s joking or serious, but in that moment, in that dank hallway soaking wet, Finn wants Poe to kiss him more than anything. 

He’s wanted this forever it seems. Poe’s eyes are so dark, he’s got the biggest heart in the galaxy, and a smirk that could kill a man. He’s never felt this feeling, this thrumming in his veins about anyone else. 

Finn doesn’t want to feel it about anyone else. 

“Yes,” he whispers. Finn clears his throat. “Yes, please.” 

Poe’s eyes sparkle, and his smile turns shy. “Maybe we should get you some clothes first?” he asks. 

Finn thinks about grabbing Poe and hauling him in, but he doesn’t want to soak him either. “Okay,” he nods. “Would you happen to know where I could find a certain jacket?”

Poe pulls him down the hall, and back to the med bay. He laughs. “I do. I don’t know how you missed it.”

Finn shakes his head in confusion, but follows him anyway. Poe tosses him a clean pair of pants and a shirt, and he awkwardly escapes from the plastic and dresses himself. Poe pointedly doesn’t watch, which Finn both appreciates and hates, and instead sits on the bed beside Finn’s pillow. 

Dressed, Finn sits beside him, close, but not close enough. “You look good,” Poe says, clearing his throat. 

His face flushes, and Finn mutters a thank you, unused to the attention. He’s used to wearing a mask. He wants to ask Poe for the jacket, but doesn’t want to break the spell. Finn feels naked without it. 

“It’s been under your pillow since you’ve been asleep,” Poe says quietly. Finn looks at him. “The jacket.” 

Finn reaches over Poe, feeling the warmth from his body, and pulls the jacket out. Poe puts it around his shoulders, leaving his arm there. 

Finn feels warm. 

“I….I don’t know what to say,” he says a couple minutes later. “I’ve never had anyone think about me like this.” 

“Like what?” Poe asks. 

Finn laughs, but there’s no humor in it. “Like at all, I guess.”

Poe kisses the top of his head. “Well you better get used to it. You’ve got me and Rey, for starters. And The Resistance loves you. You’re a hero. Commander Organa already is a big fan of yours, and Rey promised me she’ll tell Luke Skywalker about your big fight. I promise you, this is family.”

Finn grabs Poe’s shoulder, looking him straight in the eye. “Luke Skywalker knows about me? You’re kidding.”   
Poe rolls his eyes. “That’s all you got from that? How about the fact that we love you, or the fact that I do?”

Finn’s heart stops. “You love me?” 

He blinks, but doesn’t hesitate. Poe nods. “Ever since you needed a pilot, I think.” 

This time, Finn grabs him and hauls him in. His lips touch Poe’s, and the humming of anxiety in his veins all but disappears, for a moment at least. Finn isn’t sure what being in love feels like, but he guesses that it’s this. Their bodies move closer in an instant, and Finn’s hands are in Poe’s hair. 

He hums as Finn’s nails touch his scalp, and Poe grips his bicep like a lifeline. Finn doesn’t want to come up for air. They do, but neither venture too far, Poe nipping at his lips as the sound of their breathing fills the room. 

Poe goes in for another kiss, and Finn doesn’t want to, but he halts him. “Before we kiss again, I just want you to know that I love you too.” The words feel natural in his mouth, and Finn knows he made the right choice.

Finn feels like Poe is staring into his soul, but the joy that fills his face is enough to warm Finn through the winter. “You sure,” he teases. 

Finn nods.”I’ve never been more sure about anything.”

“I love you,” Poe breathes, laying down on the bed and pulling Finn gently atop him. 

“Don’t you have somewhere important to be?” Finn asks, even as he wraps his arms tighter around Poe. 

“Probably. I think we both do,” he agrees, kissing Finn’s fingers affectionately. “But I think here is good, for now.” 

“Me too.”

Later, Finn finds that Poe’s arms are the ideal substitute for his jacket.

**Author's Note:**

> pls show me luv


End file.
